Multi-LED systems having a hybrid design made of a substrate, an assembly of passive components and a plurality of light-emitting diodes (LEDs) are known. The LEDs are covered, for example, by light-conversion layers such that, for example, a combination of warm-white light and cold-white light is produced.
For the purposes of protecting the LEDs from electrostatic discharges (ESDs), use can be made of discrete components having a varistor function, although these lead to a larger installation size. DE 10 2014 101 092 A1 discloses a chip having a varistor function, on which chip an LED can be mounted.
There is nonetheless a need to provide a multi-LED system having improved properties.